


DP: Daddy!

by HellsArchangel



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsArchangel/pseuds/HellsArchangel
Summary: When the Guys In White show up as Casper High with a not very willing Dani Phantom in their clutches, Danny is forced to make a decision that will change his life forever. Hand himself over, or let Danielle die.One-Shot unless convinced otherwise. Completed until further notice.Please tell me of any and all errors so they can be noticed and/or fixed! Criticism welcome!





	DP: Daddy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THE COVER IMAGE!

ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!

GIW Headquarters:

"Sir? You might want to see this." A burly white male with little more sympathy and smarts than his staff stood from his white chair. Walking around the black desk, the only colored thing in the room, he asked what was so important. "You remember the ectoplasm we found at the park the other day? Phantoms?" The man nodded. "Well, it turns out our favorite spook has less spook in him than we thought. Sir, he's half human."

"Tell the team to grab their weapons. We're going on a freak hunt."

Casper High:

Darkness pulled at my vision, the hum of the classroom quieted by the inky blackness tugging at my mind. Suddenly, as if someone had poured a bucket of ice water on me, I snapped awake, shivering as a blue wisp of air curled up my throat and out of my mouth. I was about to raise my hand when the speaker crackled, cutting me off. "Everyone please report to the front of the school, thank you." The speaker grumbled. Sam, Tucker, and I lagged behind, staying towards the rear of the heard of students. I quickly and quietly slipped into the stuffy, slightly grimy bathroom, checking it for any other peers. Not seeing or sensing anyone, I quickly closed my eyes, reaching inside myself for the cold chill in my chest I call my core. White rings of ectoplasm formed around my waist, warm light washing over me, summoning the ectoplasm littered throughout my body to the surface. The sudden weightlessness relieved me, the white bangs impairing my vision disappearing as I willed myself invisible and intangible. I flew out of the school, ignoring the slight change in pressure as I flew through solid objects and surfaces, and held back a scream of rage at what I saw. The entire student body made a large circle around a team of the Guys In White, one of the eight agents holding cuffs attached to the slim white-glove cladded wrists of Danielle, the little girl I promised would never be caught.

"Daniel Phantom!" One of the men bellowed, his sunglasses slightly to small for his face. "If you wish us not to torture and dissect the spook," he said motioning to a sobbing Danielle. "then show yourself!"

"No!" Danielle cried. "No please!" Raising my shaking hands above my head, I dropped my invisibility and slowly lowered myself to the soft ground. I stood, silent, for a long moment. The clear blue sky and singing birds seemed to be mocking my every move. The hot sun bore down onto the grass below my feet, but it did nothing to warm the cold that had enveloped me when I saw Dani. "Daddy!" The shrill cry broke the prolonged silence. The entire student body froze, seemingly thinking the same thing. 'Daddy?!'

"Danielle!" I called back, tears gathering in the corners of my eyes. I have to save her.

"Daddy! Help me!"

"Danielle! Hold on!" I looked around at the Guys In White, begging with my eyes, tears now carving paths down my pale glowing face. "Please!" I begged, my voice cracking, fear and love joining the tears swirling in my eyes. "Please! It's me you want! Leave her be! She has nothing to do with this!" One of the men shook their head.

"You had two years Phantom!" He cackled. "Now it's our turn!"

"NO!" I shouted. The students around us paused, looking shocked at the desperation leaking into my voice. "PLEASE! Please! I'll do anything! Just let my daughter go!" They all stared at me with raised eyebrows.

"Anything?" I attempted to swallow the baseball sized lump in my throat.

"Anything." I agreed.

"Daddy, no! No I'm just a clone! Don't do it! Danny!" One of the agents threw handcuffs identical to the ones they had on Dani in my direction.

"Put those on and revert to human form." They ordered. Gasps and whispers erupted from the crowd. I slowly and shakily picked up the glowing restraints, immediately gathering information from them. My core recognized that they were made to restrain ghosts up to power level seven, but not eleven like me.

"If I put these on and change, you'll let Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley collect my daughter?" They all nodded once.

"Yes." I clipped the cuffs onto my wrists, immediately feeling a light burning where I placed them.

"Let her go and I'll change." The cuffs dropped from her wrists and she made a dash straight for me, but, weakened by the cuffs, Sam and Tucker were able to restrain her.

"Mommy! Uncle Tuck! They're gonna take Daddy! We have to help him!" The students and faculty exploded into noise. Sam pulled a still sobbing Dani up to her, burying her head in her shoulder, looking at me with sad, tear filled eyes. Ever a man of my word, I reached below my core for the warm burn right behind my navel. The white ectoplasmic rings appeared once again, releasing the hold of ectoplasm on the outside of my body. I reabsorbed the ectoplasm and opened my now sky blue eyes. The Guys In White laughed and raised their miniature rocket launchers, but they weren't pointing at me, they were pointing at-

"Dani! Sam! Tuck!"

"We said we'd let her go. We never said we'd let her live. They can be... necessary casualties." One of them laughed.

"No!" I shattered the cuffs and leaped in front of Dani, Sam and Tucker, the rockets they shot hitting my ecto-shield. I dropped the shield after a second, fists still glowing with ectoplasm, and glared at them through my once again very white bangs. "How dare you." I hissed through my teeth. I watched the students, staff, and Guys In White cringe. "How dare you harm my family!" My eyes, which usually glowed a light ecto-green, now gave off an eerie deep forest green glow, blue and red mixing in, my pupils dilated in anger. "I did everything you asked and you betrayed me!" I screamed, my ghostly wail rearing it's destructive head. I started walking over to the agents, every step spreading ice over the grass. I vaguely heard a voice calling me through my blanket of anger, but I paid it no mind. There was one thing running through me now.

Revenge.

"Daddy!" The cry sliced through my veil of anger, stopping me in my tracks. The anger dissipated and the buzz from the anger high was gone. I spun to look at three of the people I cared for most. Safe. Sam sat Dani down and she bolted over to me. I leaned down and scooped her up into my arms, spinning in a half circle to accommodate for the momentum. She gripped the shirt of my suit tightly and cried into my shoulder. I ran my hand over her back as her own ecto-rings washed over her, leaving her in faded red shorts to cover her small legs, beat up blue and white sneakers protecting her feet, a faded blue hoodie to ward off any cold, and a loose red beanie to cover her raven black hair.

"Its okay. Its alright." I whispered, resting my chin on the top of her head. "It's alright, I've got you." I told her, closing my eyes.

"Never... Never do that again!" Sam gasped as she held back tears of fear and joy. She wrapped her slim, muscular arms around Danielle and I, Tucker joining soon after.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." I whispered to them. I heard something in front of me click.

"How touching." Someone growled. A shot rang over the school grounds as I jumped to the other side of Sam, Tuck, and Dani. Something hit my side, at first solid and hard, but the force spread outward, throwing me over the three's heads and to the edge of the crowd. Cries of outrage rang above me as darkness swirled in my vision, the field spinning. I felt someone help me up, throwing one of my arms around their shoulders.

"C'mon Mr. Fenton. You can make it through this. Do it for Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson. Do it for Danielle." The person urged, half dragging me through the crowd.

"Danielle..." I mumbled almost incoherently. I willed myself intangible and stumbled backwards, falling and setting there for a moment before hastily standing. "Have to get Danielle..." I said, looking up at the surprised face of Mr. Lancer, who looked surprisingly young at the moment, even with his bald head and stubble dotting his chin. I gave a weak smile to the slightly overweight English teacher before turning and stumbling towards the Guys In White, who were currently trying to fend off a lot of very angry students, teachers, and otherwise. I looked on, confusion twisting my features. Why were they attacking the Guys In White? For me? For us? My family?

I watched in abject horror as one of the members of the Guys In White lifted their launcher. Moving as fast as I could with the field still spinning slightly, I ran and created a dome around the Guys In White and the rocket one of them had launched. The rocket hit the dome and exploded, making me flinch, and the agents were thrown backwards and down onto the grass. The dome flickered slightly as I swayed, but I managed to keep myself, and my dome, upright and semi-stable.

"You..." I started shakily. "You kidnap my daughter, you threaten Sam and Tucker, and you shoot at the citizens of my town and you expect to get away with it? Well," I growled. Rings once again appeared at my waist, but instead of the usual pearl white, these were green flames. They spread over my body, and the powerful weight of the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire was like when I first entered the portal, but without the pain. I could feel the power running through my body like magma. The comforting weight of my black cape and silver staff with a green and blue crystal was like a weight lifted off my shoulders. "Now you've messed with a king, and this king doesn't like to be messed with." I growled, my literal flamed eyes reflecting in the agents wide ones. My cape bellowed in a nonexistent wind as I raised my staff, wrapping the Guys In White in an ecto-charged bubble. "I'd deal with you, but i respect the fact that you're human and cant take it. You wouldn't know respect if it hit you with your own launcher." With a flick of my wrist, I sent the ecto-bubble off to the higher government. They can deal with them.

I gasped as the dizziness and injuries I had pushed aside before came rushing back, forcing me to my knees. I felt when I changed back to Fenton, and the last coherent thought I remember having is 'I have a lot of explaining to do...'


End file.
